Blood Stained Bunny
by RubyRage
Summary: A betrayal fic, shows logic to the illogical that defines logic as illogical in this place of illogic, sound logical?
1. Prologue

****

Blood Stained Bunny

Prologue: Serena is Betrayed?!! 

Serena ran through the corridors of the weary jail, also known as high school. The day was over, and it was time to see her destined love, the one man she would only love. Her bag was at a slight tilt on her shoulders, caused by the speed she attempted. Serena passed her classmates, hearing some of them talking about the new arcade around the corner. She had no time to stop and parley, there was loving to be had!

--------------

Serena jogged up the steps of Cherry Hill Temple, beautiful pink and white petals flowing endlessly in the wind. As she reached the top stair, her motions stopped. Serena couldn't move, she didn't know why, until her slow brain figured it out. Serena's body finally registered that it didn't nearly have enough energy to run from her school to the temple. She fell flat on her face, fainting from the exhaustion. A few seconds later she woke up, shaking her head furiously to get the tired out, though it would only make her more tired, idiot. Anyway, she dragged herself back up, and headed for the keep of the temple. As she walked, a stinging thought in her mind kept ringing through her head, why would she go to the temple to meet up with Darien? Serena didn't know, she thought the annoying thought was the spider bit she received last night thinking the spider web hanging from the corner of her room was her mother's hair net, so she just kept walking. 

As she got closer and closer to the main entrance, she could hear faint giggling and an uneasy moaning. Serena, being the senseless person that she was, couldn't figure out what was going on, and so she opened the doors; what she saw next was unbelievable. 

"Darien?!" Serena yelled.

Darien had been sitting over by the corner of the room, with a girl sitting on his lap, her long black hair just taunting Serena. Darien opened his eyes and looked over to Serena, his tongue still jammed down the throat of the girl. The two untangled themselves from one another, only to reveal to Serena that the girl Darien had been horing with was none other than, Raye!

"Look who's here everyone, my dear Serena," Darien mocked.

Serena hadn't noticed it, but there had been three girls sitting down on the floor, wicked smiles on their faces.

"What, what, what, is going on?" Serena asked, her jaw literally dangling from her body.

"Don't you see Serena," Raye said, getting off of Darien, "Darien and I are lovers." 

She walked over to Serena, basically throwing the fact that she and Darien had been doing the wild thing together.

"Yeah Serena, at the same time we've been saying really, really, really, really bad things about you, so there!" 

Mina stuck her tongue out at Serena, causing a chain reaction from Lita, and Amy to do the same thing.

"But, but why are you guys doing this now? I thought we were destined to be together, all of us?! So why are all of you doing this to me?!" Serena demanded an answer, she didn't care how awful it would be.

She didn't get one, instead awkward looks flew from the group. Each one of them looked at Serena, then looked at each other, confused out of their minds. Serena didn't understand what they didn't understand, so she just asked rudely why they looked so confused.

"What is it?" she asked, actually forgetting the fact that her man had just been tasting her best friend's mouth.

"We, don't really know why we did it," Amy said, it was one of the only questions that ever stumped her, it was a good question to. "I mean, nothing in our history suggests that our characters would suddenly just alter dramatically like this and make us turn on you, our queen of past, present, and future, basically destroying the entire forthcoming of our world. In fact, our experiences together had always been about being together, from the beginning through the end, as friends, as sisters! I have no idea why I changed like this, or anyone of us..."

"Shut up Amy!" yelled Darien, getting angry, something Amy had just explained was irrational compared to Darien's past attitude.

"Yeah smarty," Lita said, standing up, and shoving Amy ever-so-slightly, "it's called a plot hole, get with the times girl."

"Oh, ok!" Amy retreated from her realistic character and became the betraying bit-ch that she wasn't. 

"I never loved you Serena, and i will never love you!" Darien literally screamed into her ear, very unnecessarily.

"No, what about Rini?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Serena ran out from the scene, her arms and legs flopping in every direction.

--------------

Rini and Hotaru had been playing with Diana, a type of Japanese poker. Suddenly, the young girl dropped her cards, clutching hurtfully at her heart. 

Hotaru looked up, confused about Rini's actions.

"What is it, Rini?" Hotaru asked, trading three cards in to the dealer, which she was.

"I don't know, I think, I might not exist anymore...." Rini's body fading in and out like a hospital light bulb, then she disappeared altogether.

"Wha, what happened to Rini?!" Diana asked, running in position where Rini had just been sitting.

"She said she didn't exist anymore. Darien probably cheated on Serena, so they never got together, and they never made Rini."

"But, but, WHAT!" Diana screamed, couldn't believe how cool the young girl was.

"Oh, it's okay, I already saw this coming. You see, Darien cheated on Serena with Raye, so those two never get together, never making Rini, got any sixes?" she asked, paying more attention to her cards than Diana.

"Pokerfish, anyway, if that's the case, than why do we still know who Rini is then?" she asked. {Pokerfish? I don't know, I've never played japanese poker}.

"Well, that's easy, when the Nega-Moon invaded the earth in the future, there was no queen, so they did as they please. But then, they realized they could never get the Imperial Crystal then, so they sent their forces into the past. When they did, there was no one to warn them of the danger, so the senshi and the people of Earth became slaves for the Nega-Moon, yahoo! I win!"

Hotaru leapt into the air, throwing down her unbeatable hand on the ground. 

"Wha, WHAT!" the little cat roared, getting pissed off at the girl.

"You don't have to get all mad, it's just a game Diana," Hotaru soothe, calming herself down.

"It's not that, what you just told me, it never happened?!" 

"Oh yeah, well anyway, you see, they were enslaved before Darien had ever cheated on Serena and breaking their destined bond with each other, meaning that Rini was able to be born, being able to warn them in the past and blah blah blah."

"Oh, I see, so what just happened, never, happened?" Diana said, trying to shuffle the deck with her paws.

"Yep."

A few moments later, Rini appeared, sitting back down in front of the two. Hotaru's explanation had made sense to the powers that be.

"Man, did you win again Hotaru?!" Rini said, irritated.

Hotaru smiled at her now existing friend.

------------- 

Serena ran through the mid-day crowd, looking for any place to go to. She stepped onto the busy street of the metropolitan, not noticing the big, huge red hand sign at the side of the walkway. As Serena took but another step, she heard the loud sound of, maybe a type of horn.

"Who's beeping at me....?!!!!"

Serena turned to face where her side was, only to see a semi inches from hitting her. before she could scream, a green mist surrounded her, then she disappeared from the semi's view. unfortunately, the semi driver didn't know that she disappeared, and so slid hard to his right, running over and killing many pedestrians.

-------------

Serena appeared in a weird, white colored void that had no boundaries. She patted herself off of the green mist, smiling to herself.

"Aw, magic, it can never do wrong in my opinion."

A figure moved in from the "shadows", making itself clear to Serena.

"Pluto!!" Serena yelled as she ran to the time keeper, running into her arms.

"Hello queen," she said, patting Serena on her back, "listen Serena, you have to go to another dimension, where you will get away from the gossip of the others, and where you will find your true love."

"My, true love?" Serena asked, lifting herself away from Pluto, "How do you know where my true love is? I thought Darien had always been my true love?"

Pluto had been advancing to a giant crystal ball when Serena asked her this. She stopped, dead frozen.

"What was that Serena?" Pluto asked, confused.

"I said I thought Darien had always been my true love, not some other man in another dimension. And senshi's never run from a fight, why would I suddenly want to jump into another dimension when my friends are against me like this, for all I know they could be possessed by evil spirits, why should I run away this quick?"

Pluto lost her posture as a highly trained, and highly disciplined senshi thinking about the questions, mostly because she had the stupidest, blank, questioning face a man can think up.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh??!! Anyway, come take a look at the dimension you will be going to," Pluto said, resetting her advance to the crystal ball.

"Okay," Serena responded as she skipped to the ball. 

"See here, the protectors of that world are in a massive struggle right now, against a foe they know as Cell. This young boy is trying to fight him, but he isn't strong enough," Pluto explained to Serena.

"I see, so I have to go and kill Cell, because no one there can, then go find my true love," Serena concluded.

"Yes, but do not worry, this Cell, I did not feel any sort of negative energy from him, so he is very weak by senshi standards," the naive senshi told.

"Okay, but, what about the others?" Serena asked, with really no expression.

"I'll call up Amara and Michelle, they'll handle Darien for you. You must go though, these warriors will not be able to handle this fight much longer, you must save them."

Serena nodded, then took out her plastic wand, said a few choice words, became magically naked for endless moments in where anyone with half a mind would be embarrassed to the ends of Hell, then appeared in her battle outfit with defense capability equivalent to that of a cheerleader's warm-up uniform. She was ready to tackle down the so-called "threat" in that other dimension, known as Cell.

------------

Feds pushed Darien into the car, sirens and lights flashing round and round. Amara and Michelle stood smiling at the horing man.

"What's the meaning of this?!" demanded Darien.

"Don't you know, you slept with minors buddy, how old are, 25 maybe?" the man in charge asked, mocking Darien.

"What?" Darien asked, a bit more quite this time.

"Oh yeah, it's big offense buddy, the US frowns on statutory rape, you're in a lot of trouble." {wait a sec! Aren't they in Japan, oh well, it goes with my story so I'll keep it}.

"No Darien!" Raye yelled as they closed the door on Darien, sealing away his freedom and insuring the corruption of his "pureness", if you know what I mean.

The police cars sped away, leaving the two battling factions to themselves. Amara and Michelle stared mockingly at the three.

"Hope it was worth it, hahaha," Amara and Michelle left, letting the three think to themselves.

Raye had an evil, angry expression all through out her body.

"You did this Serena, evening though it was us who brought this all on, but it is still your fault, for some reason, it's your fault." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hehehehehe......it's a story, so no one better freaking report this, like my other story, fucking cowards.... 


	2. Fight Cell!

****

Blood Stained Bunny

Chapter 1: Fight Cell!!!

Sailor Moon crouched on one knee, covering her face from the harsh sandstorm. She could barely see her eyelids in the raging winds, but somehow she made out a tall, bulky, greenish figure in front of her. From what she saw through the crystal ball, Cell had been a greenish, bulky, tall being. 

The gust of sand took one final burst, then its power began to slowly decreased, smaller and smaller until there was no more wind. Sailor Moon let out a sign of relief as she brushed her long, blonde hair out for sand, paying little attention to the destructive entity before her.

"Why would Pluto send me straight into the battlefield, oh well." Sailor Moon finished brushing out her hair, finally ready to take care of Cell.

"What's this?" Cell asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am Sailor Moon, Cell, and I've come to punish you!" Sailor Moon believed, twirling her body in every direction, while waving her deadly rod at the weak menace.

"Impossible! How could you?!" Cell asked, his irritation took the best of him. Cell could barely keep his posture, his body shaking with anger.

"That's right! I have come from another dimension to deal swift doom to you! You will face the might of Sailor Moon," she said, kicking her legs into the air.

"How dare you do this, you little ignorant fool!" Cell powered up, finally going into a fighting stance. 

Cell clenched his jaw, heavy growls echoing from his mouth. Sailor Moon smiled at the irritated giant, Pluto had been right, Cell had no trace of negative energy in his body. Sailor Moon knew that an enemy with no negative energy was an enemy of no problem.

"Hehehe, I am Sailor Moon, and by the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon revealed to Cell, giving him dim-witted hand postures that would compare to a Malibu gangster. 

"You are no match for me, you little punk!" Cell readied himself, obviously intimidated by Sailor Moon's speech.

"Oh yeah, hehe, MOON......Sailor Moon twisted her body to the left, her wand held closely to her body......GORGEOUS......she turned to her right, mirroring what she had done on her left side......MEDITATION!!!"

Sailor Moon brought her wand to her other hand, placed it in front of her, and fired away a "brilliant" white beam. The beam slowly flew at Cell, who was clearly terrified stiff. The beam hit, swallowing Cell, and ultimately creating a small cloud of dust around him.

A smile spread slowly over Sailor Moon's face, quite pleased with her work. She flopped her lazy body from her attacking position, and was about to greet the people she saved, when suddenly,

"How dare you!!!"

Sailor Moon turned back around, and couldn't believe her eyes. The dust had cleared, and Cell still lived, actually standing in the same position he was before Sailor Moon sent her devastating attack against him.

"Wha!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon couldn't believe it.

"Do you think you are going to beat me that easily, if you do, then you will die!!! Hahaha, do you think you are stronger than me?!" Cell asked, gaining his posture once more.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

Sailor Moon's ears stood straight up, someone else had said yes, only it came from behind her. She slowly turned around, to see what it was. Then she figured out who said yes; it was a young boy, he had long golden hair that spiked out in all directions, excluding a bane going down to his eye. There was some kind of golden energy surrounding him that was completely alien to Sailor moon, and electricity flew and sparked to and fro.

"Well you are wrong Gohan, you will not be able to defeat me as easily as you defeated my children, I am much more of a challenge," Cell said to the boy, as if he never even saw Sailor Moon, much less felt her attack.

"What are you two talking about!!" Sailor moon ordered, frustrated at the two.

Gohan, for some reason, did not seem to notice Sailor Moon either. So as he advanced to Cell, he accidentally bumped into Sailor Moon, pushing his power against her. The power difference was so great, that the energy actually projected Sailor Moon away from Gohan. As Sailor Moon uncontrollably shot forward, she hit something just as hard, Cell. The power difference yet again shot her away, except in the other direction to the Z warriors. She bumped over Gohan yet again, like a pinball, but she only skidded over his head, and lobbed into the air like a tennis ball. She stayed in the air for a while, but soon came back to the ground at harsh speed. She landed hard on the rocky terrain, it was too much for her body. Sailor Moon died right there, she died in battle.


End file.
